


Wounded Hearts

by Catclaw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Almost Rape, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, M/M, Possible Stockholm's Syndrome, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-08
Updated: 2006-01-08
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having spent his life running, Blair is captured and forced to bond and has to learn to trust the very thing he had been running from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Hearts

He stared in horror as the King made his way across the room. He knew why he had been brought here. To bond. He struggled against his captors, desperate to get away, to escape the lifetime of slavery and rape that awaited him. Laughing harshly, the men holding him merely tightened their grip. This was everything he’d been fighting against since the doctor had told his mother of the presence of the Guide within him.

His body ached from the beating he had received earlier, for resisting during the transportation. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He knew that if it wasn’t for the bruising grip on his arms, he would have fallen to the floor by now, drained from a lack of sleep.

As the King neared he could see the look of joy on his face. Inside he felt sick, how could this man, this supposed protector of his people take such pleasure in this? Into forcing him into a life that he didn’t want? Outside, he allowed nothing to show, not wanting to give this monster the pleasure of knowing how he felt. Even though part of him knew that the effort was futile, the smiling fiend in front of him could hear his every reaction, the speed of his heart, the quiet, shallow breaths and he could probably smell the fear that was radiating off of him.

As the smiling devil seemed to approach in slow motion, his arm was pulled out and he clenched his palm, knowing what was he was about to endure. But his fatigue and their strength soon outdid his and his palm was opened.

Time seemed to crawl even slower as he watched the ritual knife being drawn from its sheath and begin its travel down to the vulnerable skin of his hand. As the tip pierced his flesh, his senses returned to him, as did the rightful speed of time.

Staring in horror, he saw the open cut of his hand being moved towards that of the gash on the wicked King’s hand. Gathering the last of his strength he screamed for the King to stop, that he didn’t want this.  
“No! No! No!” His cries turned to weak sobs as his pleas were ignored and the sick bastard closed his hand over his.

Finally being released, he sank to his knees, crying softly as he watched the wound on his hand heal itself, confirming that he was bound. His life was no longer his own, he belonged to the one whose blood now ran in his veins.

Huddling in on himself, Blair Sandburg wished that he had never been born.

*

Staring at the figure curled before him, Sentinel King Ellison felt the joy that had been bubbling within him at the sheer delight of not only finding someone with the Guide ability, but someone that had consented to bond with him turn to fury and revulsion. He had been lied to and as a result he had destroyed the life of the one he would love till his death. Perhaps even beyond. The one who must now hate him.

“You told me he was willing!” He raged, glaring accusingly at the two that had brought his weeping Guide to him. The anger building inside him turned murderous, and the desire to rip the two apart for daring to hurt his Guide swept consumed him. They had hurt his Guide; they deserve death, the primal part of his brain screamed and he was reaching out to grab the first one when the realisation hit him. They hadn’t hurt his Guide. He had. It was his fault the beautiful man at his feet was weeping.

He should have checked the situation first. He should have talked to the man who would be his Guide. Should have gotten a vocal confirmation of his desire to bond. But he hadn’t. He’d been so driven by the elation of bonding that he hadn’t stopped to check. Hadn’t protected his Guide.

Horror coloured his features and guilt tainted his rich voice as he called for his Chief of Staff. The tall man ran into the room and surveyed the scene.  
“Arrest them,” came the deadened voice and the Chief of Staff looked in worry at his King. “Please Simon.” The man nodded and did as he was requested, vowing to talk to his friend as soon as his task was completed.

Kneeling before the trembling body of his Guide, James reached out to gently touch him, offering him reassurance. But his touch had the opposite effect and after the momentary stiffening of that beautiful body, he shook even more violently.

Feeling tears begin to well in his eyes, the heartbroken King slowly backed away from the man that he had forced into a bonding that he hadn’t wanted. He had no right to be crying, he told himself, Blair was the one who had that right.

Hearing soft footfalls approaching he looked up to see his brother and his brother’s wife enter the room. Grateful for their presence, he gave a weak smile before asking Megan if she would be willing to look after Blair. Upon agreeing, she slowly coaxed him out of his curled position on the floor and softly led him out of the room.

The smell of fear still hung heavily in the air and James cursed himself for not noticing it until it had been too late. Turning to see Steven’s questioning look, he sighed and began to explain what had happened.

*

Later that night, Blair tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Growling softly in frustration, he lay on his back and gazed up at the ceiling. The last three days had been sent straight from the deepest hell. Each night he’d found himself unable to sleep, and when he did finally fall asleep it was for little more than an hour. Yeah, he knew that he’d gone for longer without sleep, back when he was a student he used to stay up for hours just writing. Feeling a pang of loss at the knowledge that he would never have that life again, he moved his thoughts away from that subject.

Instead he focused on the mystery that was Sentinel King Ellison. So far, there been nothing. No rape. No commands. No demands for help. Only quiet acceptance and neutral expressions, his emotions heavily walled. It was not what he had expected when the bond had been pushed upon him. The King had even allowed him to have his own bedroom, even if it did have a connecting door into Ellison’s chambers. In fact, the only signs visible on the Sentinel of his apparent humanity were the heavy bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep that had been affecting them both.

Knowing what he had to do just so that he could sleep, Blair felt a fresh surge of hate towards the Sentinel. Angrily getting out of bed, he stalked over to the door that connected his room to that of the King’s.

*

Looking up as the door he shared with Blair clicked open, James studied his visibly angry Guide. The darkness concealed his expression from Blair and allowed him to covertly study that gorgeous body. Already Jim could detect signs that Blair was losing weight and he felt a pang of sadness at knowing that his Guide was refusing food partly as a rejection of the bond forced upon him and partly out of mourning for his lost life.

As Blair’s warm body slid into bed to lie stiffly next to him, James vowed he would find a way to break the bond between them and give Blair back his freedom, his life. Even if breaking their union would result in his own death, he would do it.

Sighing, Jim stared at the ceiling. How did you gain the trust of someone who has every right to, and does, hate you?

*

Blair blinked in wonder at the sight before him. The caves were full of history and beautiful in their mystery and the paintings upon their walls. He knew that the caves were protected by the state, only a select few able to enter into their secrets. And the King was one such a person. The only thing he didn’t know was the price that the Sentinel would demand for taking him down there. Almost as soon as he thought that, a second voice wondered if he would demand anything. The King was proving everything that Blair had once believed to be true of Sentinels to be false. There was every chance that that itself was a trick, designed to lure him into a false sense of security. Yet Blair did not believe that to be true.

Finally he turned away from the walls and acknowledged the presence of the man standing behind him. Watching him with sad silent eyes. Smiling at him, Blair walked over to him, leaning up to place a kiss on his jaw before exiting the caves. Leaving the stunned Sentinel alone with his thoughts.

*

Smiling in his state of half sleep, Blair slowly returned to consciousness with the feeling of a hand gently stroking his hair. His eyes shot open, panic jerking him into full alertness. As he frantically looked for the one who had been touching him, his eyes fell upon the face of the King, who, as Blair’s body tension increased, moved away from him murmuring apologetically.

Smiling softly at him, Blair reached out and gently stroked the Sentinel’s cheek. Sighing, he closed his eyes, more confused now than ever before.

*

Sitting on the window ledge, Blair stared out into the gardens below and the cityscape beyond it. He marvelled at the simple complexities of life, even as his heart warred with his mind.

How had one man managed to get under his skin like this? And a Sentinel of all things! The very thing he had spent most of his life running from. His blood heated as anger ran through his veins. The Sentinel had no right to have had him brought here. To this place, this life that he wanted no party of. Something unidentifiable flashed through his heart, but Blair ignored it as he carried on in his mental rant. And when would James stop with his charade? When would he grow bored with trying to coax his consent from him and simply take? What the hell could James hope to gain through all this? The same emotion as before struck once again at his heart, stronger this time. Was Jim even playing a game? Maybe this was how he really was. In all of his hatred and anger he hadn’t even tried to learn about him. If he had talked to those who knew Jim or those whom he ruled over he could have learnt about the man. In any case it wasn’t too late. Blair felt his anger and gate melt away, to be replaced by that same emotion as before that held his heart in a powerful tenderness.

And it was with a stunning clarity that Blair realised that he trusted Jim.

*

The door slammed open, Blair whipped his head round in time to see Jim stalking towards him, his eyes completely black.  
“Jim?” His wavering voice belied the confidence he was trying to project. The man in question gave no indication that he had even heard his name being spoken; he merely continued his advance on Blair with deadly concentration. Foolishly, Blair turned his head, looking over his shoulder, attempting to work out how long it would take him to reach the connecting door. When faced Jim again, it was too late and he was being pushed roughly back by his shoulders so he fell upon the bed.

Almost instantly Blair’s body was covered with Jim’s, held down by the man’s greater weight. Raising his worried eyes to Jim’s face he saw a truly terrifying smile curving his lips.  
“Jim?” he whispered, “what’s ha…” but the Sentinel’s lips pressed forcefully against his own, cutting his speech off. Frightened, he began pushing at Jim’s shoulders, frantically trying to move the bigger man off of him to no avail. Whimpering desperately, he writhed below the King, the desire to escape urgently clouding his brain and clawing at his heart.

He shuddered, both in fear and involuntary pleasure as the King began to press sucking kisses against his neck.  
“Please stop,” he begged quietly, praying he could reach Jim from wherever he had gone to. Barely keeping from screaming as the Sentinel shifted so that he was pressing his hard length against him, his struggles began in earnest. “Jim, please don’t, please.” A tear rolled down his cheek as his pleas fell upon deaf ears.

His shirt was pulled over his head and flung into a far corner of the room. “No. Jim stop. Please stop.” He shrank back against the bed, retreating in the only way possible. “No. Stop. Don’t. Please. God Jim, please no.” In desperation he closed his eyes, preparing for what was to come while still keeping a constant litany of implorations for Jim to stop.

His eyes snapped open as an animal sound wrenched itself from Jim’s throat and suddenly the pressure on top of him was gone. Guilty eyes refused to meet his as Jim pushed himself as far away from Blair as possible. Barely believing what he was doing, Blair reached out for him and pulled him close, gently soothing him to sleep, even as his heart excused Jim’s actions.

*

As usual, Jim awoke before Blair; sighing contentedly he snuggled closer and pressed his ear against Blair’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. Then memory returned. Disgusted in himself he lay there, cursing himself for not having the strength to pull away from the comforting embrace. There was no excuse for what he had done. For what he had tried to do. Blair shouldn’t be holding him; he should be trying to get away. How could someone he kept hurting keep consoling him?

He heard the change in Blair’s breathing and knew that he was awake, but he remained lying there, knowing he should say something but unsure of what that was. Blair, for his part, remained silent as well, what could be said in a situation such as this?

“I’m sorry. So, so very sorry.” It was inadequate, he knew it was, but it was all he could say. He felt Blair take a breath as if to speak and he pulled back to look at him, for one last time before gently placing a finger on his lips to silence him in order to tell his Guide what he should have told him the previous night. “I know how to, well I know someone who can break the bond between us and give you your life back.”

Blair stared at him in shock. It wasn’t possible. It simply wasn’t possible.  
“How?”  
“I don’t know exactly, but I do know that it can only be done with a half bond, like ours.” Blair frowned; they only had a half bond? How could you have a half bond, if you were bonded you were bonded. Weren’t you? Unless the ritual hadn’t been completed. Unless there was another, final step to be taken. His mind worked furiously, trying to piece everything together, until, suddenly, he understood.

Sex.

They had to join together physically for the bond to complete itself. And the primitive, feral part of Jim’s brain, the part that feared the loss of the Guide the most had been prepared to do whatever it took to keep his Guide with him.

He sighed, knowing that Jim was waiting for a decision from him, more than likely expecting him to ask when the earliest he could see this person was.  
“I have never wanted this. Never desired to be bound to someone, belong to someone.” He laughed bitterly, determinedly not looking at Jim. “Not like this anyway. And then you happen. And suddenly everything I’ve ever believed seems wrong and a part of me wants the very thing I’ve been running from. And the rest of me is screaming and fighting against it and wanting out. Wanting to meet this person and end it.” Sighing again he shook his head as if the movement would clear his mind of the confusion. “But, while I feel like this. While I don’t completely know what I want, I won’t take either option. I can’t.”

Jim nodded in understanding, trying his hardest to squash the hope that had risen out of Blair’s words. Nothing was decided yet.

*

_Just go to Incacha._ The words rang in his head as, on the Shaman’s orders, he sat in front of the fire. The air in the cave was hot and humid and the smoke from the incense placed around the room made his eyelids feel heavy and seemed to slow his thoughts.

“You must choose.” Blair couldn’t pinpoint where in the room the voice came from as it cut through the haze. “Close you eyes and choose. Do you want to be forever bound to someone? Or do you want your freedom?”

With his eyes shut the incense smelt stronger, the heat of the fire felt fiercer. He had been barely able to think before, but now it was worse, his thoughts refused to cooperate with him and he struggled to decide what he wanted.

“Do you choose the path of the Guide? Or the path of your choosing?”

The strong voice of the Shaman soothed him and he felt all outside thoughts and feelings begin to slip away. His mind no longer concentrated on making sense of what he was thinking. No longer thought of Jim. Or his life before. Just simply focussing on the now.

“Guide or freedom?”

His awareness of time abandoned him. All that existed was the moment he was floating in and the voice of the Shaman simply repeating those three words enticing him to say how he wished to spend his life. And suspended above his body knowing only the instant, there was no choice at all. The answer was simple.

*

James paced around the throne room, his face growing ever paler with every passing second. Blair was deciding on his life. And the more Jim thought about it, the more sure he was that Blair would desire a life without him and break the bond.

The other two occupants of the room looked at each other in concern. Both knowing that without Blair, Jim would die. And neither wanted to face that. But both had grown attached to Blair and would hate to see him forced into this anymore than he had been. All they could do was hope.

Jim froze; his eyes fixed upon the two as he knew in his heart what Blair’s decision had been.

*

“GUIDE!” Blair shouted at the top of his aching lungs and collapsed sideways. Incacha was next to him in an instant, gently moving him back into a sitting position and pouring water into his mouth.

*

Walking as quickly as he could without running through the corridors of the palace, Blair reached the throne room, nodding a greeting to Simon and Steven as they left.

The moment he was inside the room, Blair was enveloped in an almost crushing hug. Tipping his head up, he was gratified as strong lips pressed passionately against his own. The kiss turned desperate as they both released their fears and relief into this one outpouring of love.

Pulling away, Blair took Jim’s hand and tugged gently, encouraging him to follow him and leading him into their room, where he let go of Jim’s hand and sat shyly on the bed and smiled happily as he waited for Jim.

The door closed and sounds of love and happiness floated like ghosts through the heavy wood.


End file.
